


Prisonniers de New York

by SankaMalfoy, thecommodore_squid (orphan_account)



Series: thecommodore_squid (orphan_account) traductions [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Photography, Subways, Translation, canon-verse, french translation, idk guys, recovering bucky, sad Steve, the internet - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thecommodore_squid
Summary: « Salut, » dit-il, et Steve cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Parce que c'était une chose de croiser le regard de quelqu'un dans le métro, mais c'était totalement différent de parler à quelqu'un. « Euh, je fait parti de « Humans of New York, et je voudrais savoir si je pouvais utiliser cette photo de vous pour notre site. »AKABucky et Steve se retrouvent grâce à Humans of New York.





	Prisonniers de New York

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prisoners of New York](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489331) by [thecommodore_squid (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thecommodore_squid). 



> J'ai lu cette fanfiction il y a quelques jours et j'ai pas réussi à me la sortir de la tête jusqu'à ce que je décide de la traduire.  
> C'est court, c'est mignon et si vous pouvez, allez lire la version originale qui est bien meilleur que ma modeste traduction !

 

* * *

 

**PRISONNIERS DE NEW-YORK**

* * *

 

Il y avait une chose de peu connue au sujet de Steve Rogers :

 

Il détestait viscéralement la ville de New-York.

 

La ville sentait la pisse et était envahie de trous du cul sans aucun sens moral. On y cachait sous les tapis les scandales du capitalisme, se noyait dans les désillusions et beaucoup trop nageaient dans la pauvreté. Elle piégeait les gens. Steve Rogers : né et élevé à Brooklyn. Steve Rogers : né à Brooklyn et qui y mourra.

 

Il détestait cette ville et l'impression de nostalgie qui y flottait. Elle donnait l'impression de tenter désespérément de le ramener dans le passé. Ce qui était une chose qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre.

 

L'endroit qu'il aimait le moins dans cette ville ? Le métro.

 

Le métro était le témoignage de tout ce qui avait changé durant ces soixante-dix putains d'années, et resté pourtant assez similaire à ce qu'il avait été pour que se soit douloureux. La chose qui était restée complètement identique dans le métro était que tout le monde mettait un point d'honneur à s'ignorer, et c'était, sans surprise, ce que Steve aimait dans le métro.

 

Pour l'instant, c'était donc l'endroit dans lequel il avait passé le plus de temps au XXI siècle. C'était sa manière à lui de se torturer tout seul.

 

Il était assis, son dos collé à un coin, regardant fixement par la fenêtre sombre.

 

Son carnet de croquis était oublié, sur ses genoux relevés. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder sur la page à laquelle il était ouvert et qui s'étalait aux yeux de tous.

 

Le métro s'arrêta brusquement et Steve laissa son regard glisser sur la foule. Correction : Steve aimait deux choses au sujet du métro ; la façon que tout le monde avait de s'ignorer et l'anonymat béni. Les gens se mêlaient dans une même unité avant de se séparer, dans le ballet pédestre qui était la signature de New-York.

 

Steve détailla toutes les nouvelles personnes qui entrèrent dans la rame, attentif à la moindre menace. Après cette rapide inspection, il autorisa son regard à retourner se perdre dans le vide. Sa tête cogna contre la paroi derrière lui et il ferma les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde.

 

Il cligna plusieurs fois, et reporta son regard sur la fenêtre, sans vraiment faire attention à quoi que se soit en particulier.

 

Un homme s'assit sur le siège à côté de lui, et Steve se fit un devoir de l'ignorer (parce que c'est une de ces putains de choses qui ne changerait jamais au sujet des New-Yorkais), mais l'homme se racla ostensiblement la gorge. Steve lui adressa un froncement de sourcils. Il le regardait avec espoir. Certainement un touriste. Steve se décala légèrement pour que le type ne puisse pas voir son carnet de croquis.

 

« Salut, » dit-il, et Steve cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Parce que c'était une chose de croiser le regard de quelqu'un dans le métro, mais c'était totalement différent de _parler_ à quelqu'un. « Euh, je fait parti de « Humans of New York, et je voudrais savoir si je pouvais utiliser cette photo de vous pour notre site. »

 

Les yeux de Steve se dirigèrent vers l'appareil photo de l'homme avant de retourner à son visage. L'homme bougea comme pour lui montrer la photo qu'il avait prise de lui. Steve baissa son regard vers l'écran et la photo. Il avait l'air tellement... triste.

 

Il se racla la gorge. « Qu'est-ce que c'est « Humans of New York » ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de repoussa le goût amer dans sa bouche.

 

L'homme sourit. « C'est un projet qui consiste à se balader un peu partout et à photographier des gens au hasard et à exposer les photos en ligne. En général, on essaie aussi d'ajouter une citation, » dit-il calmement.

 

Steve fronça les sourcils. « Je dois dire quelque chose qui mérite d'être cité ? » interrogea-t-il.

 

« Vous seriez surpris du nombre de discussions anodines qui valent la peine d'être citées. »

 

Steve détourna les yeux vers le sol et dit, « Okay, d'accord, » parce qu'il essayait d'être plus conciliant avec les protocoles sociaux qui allaient avec Internet.

 

« Cool ! » s'exclama joyeusement l'homme. Il tapa un instant sur son téléphone et demanda, « Qu'est-ce que vous préférez dans la ville ? »

 

Les lèvres de Steve s'étirèrent légèrement vers le haut, mais il n'y avait aucun sentiment derrière le mouvement. Malgré lui, il baissa les yeux sur le croquis de Bucky sur ses genoux. « Est-ce que je peux répondre à une autre question ? »

 

« Bien sur, » répondit l'homme sans se démonter. « Quel est votre meilleur souvenir ? »

 

Steve rigola sans joie. « Est-ce que je peux avoir une autre question ? »

 

L'homme cligna des yeux, et il y avait de la pitié dans son regard. « Oh. D'accord. Eh bien. Euh. Où allez-vous ? » Il eut un hochement de tête dans la direction générale du métro. Il était comme un être insatiable, serpentant sous la ville, ayant besoin de passagers pour subsister. Salutation au Grand Métro.

 

« Nul part, » déclara Steve avec un haussement d'épaule.

 

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

 

Steve recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même. « Je passe simplement un paquet de temps assit-là, » expliqua Steve avec un vague mouvement.

 

« Est-ce que je peux demander pourquoi ? »

 

Steve déglutit et referma son carnet de croquis pour ne pas être tenté de regarder le visage de Bucky à nouveau. « Ça m'aide à me rappeler où et à quelle époque je suis. »

 

L'homme hocha la tête, bien qu'il lui soit certainement impossible de comprendre. Il jeta un coup d’œil au carnet. « Vous dessinez ? »

 

« Un peu, » répondit évasivement Steve. En général, il s'asseyait et dessinait des gens au hasard. Ça l'aidait à se sentir d'avantage connecté avec le reste du monde, ce qui était stupide parce que Steve se sentait malgré tout en décalage. La sensation d'étouffer se faisait moins présente et ce qui l'entourait semblait devenir plus tangible. C'étaient les seuls moments ou il se sentait ancré dans le présent. Aujourd'hui, il avait arrêté de dessiner après avoir croqué le visage de Bucky sans même y faire attention.

 

L'homme sembla sentir qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'avantage de réponses à ses questions. « Merci de m'avoir accordé du temps, » dit-il en se levant, sans se départir de son sourire lumineux.

 

Steve resta dans le métro pendant encore huit stations avant de se lever et de terminer le chemin jusqu'à Brooklyn à pieds.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve avait reçu un message de Natasha avec un lien vers un article Twitter.

 

Steve cliqua dessus et fut immédiatement redirigé vers cette photo de lui regardant dans le vide et ayant l'air tendu et distant. La photographie avait été artistiquement cadrée, et la lumière du métro baignait une moitié de l'image, laissant Steve dans la pénombre.

 

« **Je passe simplement un paquet de temps assit-là. Ça m'aide à me rappeler où et à quelle époque je suis.**  »

 

Steve observa l'article pendant un long moment, sans prendre la peine de lire les stupides commentaires qui disaient : _attendez, c'est captain america ????_

 

Après un autre long moment, il cliqua sur la page de Humans of New York et s'abonna.

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky Barnes tourna les pages de son carnet fatigué jusqu'à tomber sur la page qu'il cherchait.

 

Il se relaxa légèrement, lisant ce qui était écrit encore et encore. La page avait pour titre, écrit dans une écriture désordonnée et rapide : _Brooklyn pendant la Grande Dépression_. Il y avait beaucoup de note sur ce à quoi avait ressemblé Steve avant le sérum. Avant que la Guerre n'ait tout foutu en l'air.

 

Bucky ignora l'odeur de poubelle et de pisse alors qu'il s'asseyait dans une ruelle, son sac à dos entre lui et le mur de brique ; ses deux mains étaient gantées et une casquette de baseball était baissée sur ses yeux.

 

Voilà. La mâchoire de Steve était plus pointue avant le sérum. Plus étroite et délicate. Une beauté digne d'être exposée dans une galerie. Pas plus belle que maintenant, mais différente. Il griffonna une note rapide. C'était une chose de plus qu'il n'oublierait pas si il parvenait à conserver ce foutu carnet.

 

Bucky traça les contours de la page du bout des doigts avant de le refermer autour de son stylo et de remonter ses genoux vers sa poitrine, le coinçant contre son cœur. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes avec un soupir.

 

« Salut, » articula quelqu'un en s'avançant dans la ruelle.

 

Bucky regarda l'homme avec suspicion.

 

« Est-ce que je peux prendre une photo de vous ? C'est pour Humans of New York. »

 

Bucky fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que c'est un autre de ces trucs d'internet ? »

 

L'homme gloussa, les yeux pétillants. « Ouais. C'est un autre de ces trucs d'internet, » confirma-t-il.

 

Bucky y réfléchit. D'un côté, ça pouvait alerter Hydra et Steve sur sa localisation. D'un autre côté, Bucky aurait assez de temps pour quitter le pays avant qu'ils ne le trouvent. »Euh, » dit-il. L'homme le regardait avec espoir et Bucky gigota d'inconfort. «Euh. D'accord. » Il se racla la gorge et tenta d'esquisser un sourire à la Bucky Barnes. « Soyez sûr de prendre mon bon côté. »

 

L'homme rigola et prit rapidement quelques clichés. « En général, on essaie aussi d'ajouter une citation pour le site internet, » expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Bucky. « Comment allez-vous ? »

 

Bucky haussa les épaules. « Ça va. », répondit-il. Il n'était pas actuellement en train de se faire laver le cerveau ou torturer, ce qui était une amélioration certaine par rapport au reste de sa vie.

 

« Vous êtes d'ici ? »

 

« Ouais. J'ai grandi à Brooklyn, mais j'ai vécu ailleurs pendant longtemps. »

 

« Pourquoi être revenu ? »

 

Bucky fixa ses genoux, pensant à Steve. Au lieu de répondre : _les yeux tristes de Captain America sont irrésistibles_ , il déclara : « Eh bien, il y a ce type. »

 

L'homme haussa les sourcils, clairement intrigué.

 

« Et il est ici. Je déteste passionnément cette putain de ville, mais c'est ici qu'il vit, et il est ma putain de raison de vivre. Donc, je ne peux pas partir tant que ma raison de vivre reste ici, » expliqua Bucky. Peut-être qu'il devrait laisser Steve le trouver grâce à internet finalement.

 

« C'est tellement mignon, » décréta l'homme.

 

« Pas vraiment, » marmonna Bucky, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Yep. Avoir eut le cerveau retourné pour tué la personne que vous préférez au monde. Tellement mignon !

 

« Je pense que ça l'est, » insista le type.

 

Bucky lâcha un petit rire. « Merci, » dit-il sèchement.

 

L'homme se leva. « Eh bien je vais vous laisser retourner à... peut importe ce que vous faisiez. Merci de m'avoir accordé du temps. »

 

« De rien, » répondit Bucky essayant de décider de ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve traînait dans le labo de Tony, jetant diverses choses contre un mur, essayant d'y laisser des marques, pendant que Tony le regardait avec un plaisir suprême.

 

Steve envoya une chaise et un énorme morceau de plâtre tomba au sol. Cool.

 

Tony éclata de rire, manquant de basculer. « Tu es tellement ridicule, » haleta-t-il.

 

Steve haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la table presque vide. Il pourrait s'en doute détruire la moitié du mur avec elle.

 

Il allait le faire quand un « bip » bruyant s'échappa d'un des trucs de Tony. Tony jeta un rapide coup d’œil sur un écran et demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, J ? »

 

« Un de nos programmes de reconnaissance faciale vient de trouver quelque chose, » déclara Jarvis en réussissant à paraître hésitant. « Vous voudrez probablement le montrer au Captain Rogers. »

 

Steve s'avança jusqu'à l'écran alors que Tony tapait quelques choses. Puis, un post Twitter apparut et Steve manqua de tomber au sol à cause du choc.

 

Bucky était assit dos à un mur, une casquette de baseball jetant une ombre sur son visage alors qu'il regardait l'appareil photo avec un sourire mortel et sans humour. Il avait... il portait une veste. Dieu, il se tenait chaud. Il se gardait au _chaud_.

 

« Steve ? » appela Tony.

 

Steve se couvrit la bouche d'une main. « Il porte une veste, » dit-il, la voix étranglée comme si il était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer, ou de faire quelque chose d'aussi humiliant.

 

« Est-ce que tu as lu la légende ? »

 

Steve se força à arracher son regard du visage de Bucky (il donnait l'impression de regarder directement à Steve) et à le diriger vers la légende.

 

«  **Eh bien, il y a ce type. Et il est ici. Je déteste passionnément cette putain de ville, mais c'est ici qu'il vit, et il est ma putain de raison de vivre. Donc, je ne peux pas partir tant que ma raison de vivre reste ici.**  »

 

Steve relut le texte, sentant l’incompréhension l'engourdir. Est-ce que Bucky avait dit que Steve était son cœur ?

 

« Où est-il ? »

 

Tony lui jeta un coup d’œil avant de lui donner une adresse qu'il avait tiré de ce qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme du code informatique. « Sois prudent. Ne te fais pas trop d'espoir. Il n'est sûrement plus là. »

 

Steve acquiesça et se précipita hors de l'immeuble.

 

* * *

 

 

Après une semaine de rechercher dans un radius 1,5 kilomètre autour de l'adresse que lui avait donnée Tony, Steve se laissa tomber avec fatigue dans le métro, observant fixement ses propres poignets.

 

Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui. Steve ne leva pas les yeux, mais ses muscles commencèrent à se relaxer, comme un réflexe inconscient, quand une épaule se pressa contre la sienne.

 

La personne lui donna un coup de coude.

 

Steve lui jeta un regard.

 

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. « Buck, » croassa-t-il, figé sur place.

 

« Hey, Stevie, » souffla doucement Bucky. «  Tu as vu mon truc sur Internet ? »

 

Steve détailla Bucky, ses yeux parcourant sans pause son visage, essayant de mémoriser tout ce qu'il pouvait au cas où on le lui arracherait à nouveau. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce que lui avait dit Bucky.

 

« Mon truc sur Internet. »

 

Steve cligna des paupières à nouveau. « Tu... tu ne peux pas juste... disparaître pendant une putain d'année... et après... et après réapparaître de nul part... » à sa grande horreur, sa voix était vacillante et chargée d'émotions et il n'arrivait pas à y remédier. « … avec un putain de « Il est ma putain de raison de vivre » sur un site internet, espèce de connard. »

 

Bucky lui jeta un regard coupable. « Désolé. »

 

« Ta gueule et ne t'excuses pas. »

 

Steve se pencha et Bucky le rencontra à la moitié du chemin pour partager leur première étreinte en soixante-dix ans. Ils se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, Bucky enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Steve.

 

«  Est-ce que tu le pensais ? » demanda brutalement Steve.

 

« Ouais. Tu as toujours été ma raison de vivre, » marmonna Bucky dans son cou, s'accrochant à lui.

 

C'était un bonne façon de le dire. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs. La raison d'être de l'autre. C'était juste. « Tu m'as tellement manqué, » murmura Steve, essayant de ne pas pleurer parce que ça serrait beaucoup trop embarrassant.

 

« Je ne partirai plus jamais, » déclara sérieusement Bucky. « Jusqu'à la putain de ligne d'arrivée. »

 

Ils restèrent dans le métro pendant un long moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Natacha était en train de pianoter sur son téléphone, marchant quelques pas devant Steve et Bucky dans Central Park.

 

« Hey, Nat. Buck et moi on va aller acheter des glaces, » annonça Steve en poussant Bucky avec son épaule.

 

Natasha ne releva même pas les yeux. « Chocolat, » répondit-elle.

 

Bucky leva les yeux au ciel et entrelaça les doigts de sa main métallique avec ceux de Steve, l'entraînant vers le marchand de crèmes glacées. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il en serrant sa main.

 

« Ouais, » dit Steve. Il leva la main de Bucky pour déposer un baiser sur ses articulations. Bucky soupira, mais secrètement, il était ravi. « Je pensais juste à partir. »

 

Bucky fronça les sourcils. « Partir ? »

 

« Ouais. Quitter New-York. J'ai déjà essayé. Un peu après la Bataille de New-York. C'est pour ça que j'étais à DC. Ça n'a pas vraiment marché. La ville m'a toujours retenu prisonnier, en quelque sorte. »

 

Bucky hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement. « D'accord. »

 

« Je pense que le seule façon pour que je puisse partir et que ça fonctionne, ça soit avec toi, » avança Steve. « J'irai où tu iras. »

 

Bucky sourit tendrement. « Quand, où ? »

 

« Quelque part où personne ne nous retrouveras, » répondit immédiatement Steve.

 

« Sois certain que je vais y penser. »

 

Ils achetèrent leurs crèmes glacées et retournèrent où Natasha les attendait, une expression étrange sur le visage.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Steve, inquiet.

 

« Je crois que je viens d'être attrapée par le putain de site internet qui vous a offert votre premier rendez-vous, » dit-elle, semblant vaguement dérangée. 

 

« Celui de Humans of New York ? » interrogea Bucky.

 

Natasha hocha la tête. « Yep. L’Association de Rencontre en Ligne pour Vétérans de la Second Guerre Mondial qui ont Biologiquement la Trentaine. »

 

Steve renifla sans aucune élégance et demanda : « Est-ce qu'il t'a fait dire quelque chose ? »

 

« Yep. »

 

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

 

« Je ne _te_ le dirai pas. »

 

* * *

 

 

[Photo : Une jeune femme rousse foudroie du regard son téléphone pendant les piétons autour d'elle l'entourent dans une large bulle mouvante, donnant l'impression qu'elle est un pilier de pierre au milieu d'une rivière.]

 

«  **J'attends que mes amis arrêtent de se déclarer leur amour indéfectible l'un pour l'autre et j'espère qu'ils vont me ramener ma glace pendant ce siècle.**  »

 


End file.
